1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formation of capacitors within an integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In integrated circuits, and especially radiofrequency integrated circuits, the capacitors occupy a very large area, hence a high cost. Thus, there is a need to increase the capacitance per unit area of these capacitors, while still maintaining the performance requirements for radiofrequency applications.
To do this, it is known to form capacitors in three dimensions in trenches or wells, thereby enabling the surface density of the electrodes to be increased.
However, it is found that, with this process, the mechanical stresses on the materials used to form the capacitors cause considerable debonding, especially from the walls of the trenches. These stresses, which are exerted on the dielectric layer of the capacitors, may lead to degradation in the electrical performance of the circuit. Thus, they may induce premature breakdown of the capacitors or an increase in the leakage currents.